Love Hurts
by Lacey winx 333
Summary: Sky breaks up with bloom for Diaspro. the winx and specialists spy on her and they find some intersting facts about her.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts

Summary: Sky breaks up with bloom for Diaspro and Bloom returns to earth. The winx and specialists sky on bloom and they learn she's different to what she told them and that Oritel and Mariam are still alive. Will Sky dump Diaspro to get back together with bloom or will bloom find someone else to replace Sky.

Chapter 1: After Bloom returns to Earth.

With Bloom.

Bloom was in her bed listening to Jordan Sparks sing Battlefield. It`s been 2 days since she came back from Alfea and nobody called, not even Stella her BEST FRIEND! She was wearing her new Pyjamas ( see in profile) That her parents should not ever see on her.

She just couldn't believe sky dumped her for Diaspro after he told her that he loved her not DIASPRO. Tears streamed down her face just by remembering how he broke up with her.

With the winx.

Stella looked at sky and Diaspro kissing more like Making out.

She thought of all the times him and bloom made out sky belonged to bloom and not diaspro. Stella wanted to call bloom so much just like everyone else at Alfea and Red Fountain. But no one had the guts to.

"Stella! Stella STELLA!" shouted Flora who knew what Stella was thinking heck everyone at the two schools thought it two.

"Yeah?" asked Stella, removing her eyes from Sky and Diaspro.

"Stop looking at them" said Musa while looking sad at the fact that bloom left to god knows where.

"Fine" huffed Stella.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hurts.

Chapter 2: A different Bloom.

walked into the room to see all the specialists and fairies.

"Alright it good your all here, I need to tell you all something" said while all the students looked at her.

"Now you all know that princess bloom is gone" All the students nodded expect Sky and Diaspro. "If your all wondering where she's gone, she gone back to earth but i want you all to watch her and see watch she does" said Faragonda with a smile and then left.

"Okay ... Let's see her than" said Stella all excited, everyone nodded expect for Diaspro and Sky.

"Baby you okay with this?" whispered Diaspro running her hands down sky's chest.

"Yeah" whispered sky holding her tightly and kissed her on her forehead. Diaspro sighed and rested her head on his chest.

Stella used some magic and a big screen appeared and bloom was in it asleep.

With Bloom 

Bloom was sleeping peacefully when her dad came in to wake her up,

"Bloom, Bloom wake up its you r first day of school" said Oritel and when the school saw him they shouted "ORITEL".

Bloom woke up and put on some appropriate pyjamas and went down stairs to see her mum cooking breakfast and her dad reading a newspaper again the school was shocked to see Mariam alive aswell.

"Morning mum dad" bloom said while sitting down.

"Morning sweetie" Her parents said together with a smile on their faces.

Bloom, Oritel and Mariam ate breakfast and then Mariam and Oritel had to go to work, so they kissed bloom on the head and said goodbye and get to school.

Bloom went up stairs to get ready for school in the bathroom and a hour later came out in something that made all the boys jaws drop even SKY`S.

Bloom at herself in the mirror and check out her outfit, she added a hat to complete the outfit.

When she got to school everyone


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Hurt Chapter 3.**

When bloom parked in the school parking lot, she got out of her car (see in profile) she saw people staring at her car in awe. She put on her sunglasses and locked her car and went and opened East Highs doors and walked in but the when the doors closed it made a BANG and everyone looked at bloom but of course they didn't know it was her.

Bloom walked straight to the front office to get her class schule ( I think that's how you spell it) and map of the school.

"Hi, I'm Bloom Holloway" said Bloom to the receptionist, at the name Bloom Holloway the receptionist looked up with a shocked face.

"Miss. Holloway welcome back to east high where did you go?" Asked the receptionist while giving her, her schule.

" Um, I went to a new school in California" said Bloom of course lying but she didn't know that.

The receptionist nodded while giving her locker number and code.

" Thank you" said Bloom walking out the office and into the hallway and gave everyone in Redfoutain a great view of her ass but the girls didn't know that and they didn't know what they were thinking which was whoa i would love to spank that and so much more. 

Bloom walked to her locker with all the boys staring at even the boys who had girlfriends.

When bloom got her locker open the bell went as some boys were going to ask her out.

Bloom walked to her homeroom which was none other than Miss Darbus, she walked into the room while Miss Darbus was talking about the theatre and stopped.

"Ah we have a new student in the theatre, you can sit next to Andrew, Andrew please raise your hand" Miss Darbus said and Andy Blooms first ever boyfriend shot his hand up and bloom knew who he was but had no choice but to sit at the back of him.

"Now please say your name to the class and 1 thing about you" said miss Darbus as everyone stared at bloom.

Bloom stood up and took the glasses off and said " My name is Bloom Holloway and I used to come here" At the word of her name, everyone started to whisper about her being back and Andy turned around in his chair to stare at bloom in shock, Bloom felt eyes on her and looked down to see andy staring at her with quilt in his eyes, bloom glared at him.

" Miss Bloom welcomed back" said Miss Darbus and at down.

All though the day Bloom was getting stared at and winked at guys.

Bloom was at her locker when she heard a scream so loud the people at Alfea had to put their hands on their ears.

Bloom turned around to see Sharpey Evens coming her way with a happy smile on her face.

"SHAR" bloom shouted and rushed to hug her.

When they broke apart they started to talk for ages.

Then when the bell went for classes and took each other's phone numbers and promised to call each other after school.

2 Hours after getting stared at by everyone and Andy the bell went and they got homework from their science teacher they all went to their lockers, to get their things for the end of the day when Andy came to talk to bloom.

" Bloom" said Andy while looking at bloom sadly.

Ohh Cliff hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Hurts **

**Chapter 4..**

**Bloom turned around to see none other than her ex- boyfriend Andy Santos (See what he looks like in my profile) . He looked different than the last time bloom saw him his face was more sculpted and you could clearly see that he had been working out and that he has a six pact or more.**

"**What do you want, Andy" sighs Bloom while turning back to her locker and trying to ignore him.**

"**I want you to forgive me bloom" Andy said while leaning against the locker near hers.**

"**Why would i forgive you?" Asked Bloom while trying to get everything out of her locker quickly.**

" **Bloom, you know why! I want us to be friends again or something more... I just want you to forgive me?" said rising his voice abit but not enough for people to hear them.**

"**No I would never forgive you for what you done to me" said Bloom while slamming her locker and turning away from him and walked to the front doors of east high.**

**When bloom returned home her parents weren't home and she went up to her room ( see in profile) and went into her built in bathroom and splashed cold water on her face and then went into her fabulous bedroom and sat on the bed thinking about today. She remembers the day she found out that Andy was cheating on her.**

_Flashback.. _

_Bloom walked into school that the day and happy to see her boyfriend for over 8 months._

_Everybody was looking at her with sympathy in their eyes, bloom was confused did they know that Andy hadn't been answering a texts and ignoring her calls._

_Sharpey walked over to her with a angry and sad face on. _

"_Bloom, do you know what Andy`s doing?" Sharpey said while looking at bloom with sad eyes._

"_No shar what are you talking about?" Asked bloom when she was going to reply they heard giggling and looked up to see Andy pressing a very happy head cheerleader up against the lockers while her and Andy are making out._

_Bloom just stared at them with shock, sadness and anger in her, _

"_Bloom ..." said Sharpey but she was too late bloom already was out the school doors with tears streaming down her face._

_End of flashback._

**Bloom had a single tear running down her face, she wiped it of her and was going to get of her and get ready for but then her phone went off ( see her phone in profile) and answered the phone without looking at the caller id.**

**(**_Sharpey/_**Bloom)**

"**Hello" **Bloom said into the phone.

"_Hiya B, told ya id phone" said sharpey giggling._

"**Yeah shar" said Bloom smiling although he couldn't see her.**

"_Hey, you want to come round or ill come to your house?" asked shar excited and pacing around her round but bloom couldn't see her._

" **Sure why don't you come over my house, you should be able to see it if not, it's so big with gold gates" **said bloom going into her closet and picking out her pj`s, they look like: red baggy short shorts and a tight tank top.

"_Ok see ya in 15 mins or so" _They both said good bye and hung up.

Bloom went down stairs to make dinner since her parents won't be in tonight. She turned on the stereo and Jessie j`s song came on and she started to swing her hips:

_Stomp stomp I've arrived  
Drop the beat, nasty face  
Why ya lookin' at me?  
Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky  
In my spaceship  
I'm an alien tonight  
Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka  
You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherf...  
I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, grab my hair get low like you  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
Sugar sugar sugar  
_

Bloom swayed her hips more sexily that made all the guys who are watching (the guys at alfea) have instant hard ons.

_Boom Boom, pour me a beer  
No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here  
Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp  
My B I T C H's on my d*ck like this  
Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka  
You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherf...  
I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
Sugar sugar sugar_

Boys, come say what you wanna  
Boys, you need to lick my dollar  
Boys, gettin' hot under the collar  
Holla holla woah  
Boys, come say what you wanna  
Boys, you need to lick my dollar  
Boys, gettin' hot under the collar  
Holla holla woah  
I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
W can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
Sugar sugar sugar  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you

Just as the song finished someone knocked on the door which reminded bloom that she didn't even start to prepare the dinner. Bloom went to answer the door and ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Hurts chapter 5**

_Last Time..._

Just as the song finished someone knocked on the door which reminded bloom that she didn't even start to prepare the dinner. Bloom went to answer the door and ...

**Now...**

And it was sharpey, they both squealed and hugged and went inside.

_At Alfea..._

"Whoa those two can squeal, cant they" said one of the guys at red fountain while checking bloom out with approval, _ He better stop checking her out now or ill kill him... wait what am i thinking i have Diaspro. _

"Yeah but she used to hate squealing" said Layla sad.

_Back with bloom.._

They walked up the stairs well bloom walking and dragging sharpey up the stairs because she was gapping at the house. When they reached bloom room sharpeys jaw hit the ground (see in profile).

"Wow" said sharpey and Alfea.

After the shock sharpey sat down o one the sofas.

"Can you wait for me to get dressed and shower?" Bloom asked with clothes in her hand and a towel and bag.

"Yeah" said sharpey smiling at her best friend.

After 15 minutes bloom came out in her pyjamas which are: pink shorts with monkey heads on them and a grey vest top which had some cleavage showing.

"Wahoo look at you" said sharpey grinning widely, Bloom blushed and smiled, they sat down on blooms bed and started to talk about what they got up to.

" Hey lets put some music on and dance" said sharpey, bloom nooded ad went to put som music on.

_Sexy can I  
Yeah, Yeah  
All we wanna know is...  
_Bloom started to sway her hips and sharpey joined in._  
__[Chorus:]__  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, hit it from the front,  
then I hit it from the back.  
know you like it like that.  
then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor  
then we chill for a second, then we're back at it for more  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
_They started to spin._  
__[Yung Berg:]__  
What's up Lil mama, it's ya boy Youngin  
G5 dippin, Lui Vuitton luggage (ay)  
Gotta love it, ya boy so fly  
All the ladies go (oh) when a nigga go by.  
Gucci on the feet, Marc Jacob on the thigh  
She wanna ride or die with ya boy in the chi.  
That's right, so I let her kiss the prince  
Her boyfriend, she ain't missed him since.  
_They started grind on each other which made the people at Alfea drop their jaws and the guys to have a hard on._  
__[Ray J:]__  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I.  
Sexy can I, keep it on the low.  
Got a girl at the crib, we can take it to the mo-mo.  
You can bring a friend, or you can ride solo.  
Let me get my camera, so we can take a photo.  
(Oh,oh,oh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
Baby when we make love it's like, (Oh,oh,oh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but shawty all I want to know is...)  
sexy can I.  
_Bloom started to dance on her own with sharpey watching._  
Sexy can I, visit you at work_

When you sliding down the pole,  
no panties, no shirt.  
Then you climb back up the pole,  
then you drop and do the splits.

Bloom dropped and done the splits and got back up.

_How you make that pussy talk,  
Baby damn, you is the shit  
(Oh,oh,oh) Now look shawty, look shawty.  
I make it rain in the club like (Oh,oh,oh)  
(I don't know what your man is like but baby all I want to know is...)  
Sexy can I  
_The girls started to grind on each other again._  
Sexy can I, just pardon my manners.  
Girl how you shake it, got a nigga like (oh)  
It's a Kodak moment, let me go and get my camera  
All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

_[Yung Berg:]__  
I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray's melon  
When I give it to her, I know that she ain't tellin'  
See I'm a go get and she a go get  
You already know she...  
(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I send for you red-eye  
Fresh out the pool no towel  
just let it air dry.  
And if you ain't fuckin' tonight  
Man you can watch that tour bus go by_

_[Chorus]_

_._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Not a chapter.**_

_Sorry, been pretty busy but have to ask you guys a favour please read my new story its a Crossover between Twilight and Winx club, To love the person on the enemies side. It's about Bloom and Sky but with no magic or would you like that, anyway sky`s a werewolf along with the pack and bloom`s been abused since she was 6 years old but the Cullen's save her but their vampires, Will sky imprint on her and fall in love or will there be pure hatred _


	7. Chapter 7

**Love hurts chapter 6.**

Last time on love hurts...

I don't care who's ya boy hittin, or who Ray's melon  
When I give it to her, I know that she ain't tellin'  
See I'm a go get and she a go get  
You already know she...  
(Sexy can I)  
Sexy can I send for you red-eye  
Fresh out the pool no towel  
just let it air dry.  
And if you ain't fuckin' tonight  
Man you can watch that tour bus go by

Now...

They both laughed and sat on blooms bed and talked when sharpey got a text. She read it out loud to bloom:

Party at Nick`s house

Bring bloom if you want but andys going to be there

It starts at 7:00 pm

PS. Wear something sexy.

Love Zeke

"So you want to go? We don't have to if you don't want to... you know with what happened with you and Andy" said sharpey not looking at me.

"You know what i think we should go to this party to show him I'm so over him ad to make him jealous" said bloom smirking.

"Ohhh i like the way you think" said sharpey smirking as well.

We got up and went to find what we would wear, turns out sharpey has her clothes in her car. I have to admit it does look sexy and sharpeyish. (Outfits in profile) and her makeup is: Pink eye shadow, Mascara, Blush, Pink lipstick.

Now with changed and ready and waiting downstairs, i walked in to my walk in closet and picked out my own clothes. (In profile) and my makeup is: Red eye shadow, Mascara, a little bit of blush, and Blood red lipstick.

I walked downstairs and saw sharpey pacing around in the hallway and I found it a bit amusing.

I coughed to get her attention and she turned and whistled and said " woohh Blooms learning" she said and i went to make a note for the rents.

**At alfea**

"wow she looks hot with a capital H" said one of the red fountain guys and some nodded in agreement.

Wow shes beautiful well she always was... wait what am I thinking Diaspro`s my girlfriend now and i love her.

Back with Bloom...

We walked out and got in shar`s car and drove to the party.


End file.
